10 Maneiras de Superar o Ex
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: 10 Dicas de como superar o ex-namorado, tendo a ajuda da pérola dos Hyuuga: Hinata.


**Naruto pertence a **Kishimoto-sensei. Mas esta fic é de minha autoria. Claro, tive a ajuda da queridíssima Hamii!

**Pessoal, mandar review **não custa nada, é de graça e faz uma ficwriter feliz. Então se leu, deixa rewview nem que seja pra dizer que odiou. Boa leitura!

**10 maneiras de superar o ex**

(com Hinata)

**1- Não fique chorando pelos cantos**

**Hinata:** mimimi _– limpando a casa –_

**Neji:** u.u

**Hinata:** N-naruto-kun _– seca uma lágrima –_

**Neji:** _– dá tapa na nuca de Hinata –_ u.u

**Hinata:** Por que fez isso Neji-nii-san? i.i~~~

**Neji:** Estava me irritando u.u

**Hinata:** _– para de choramingar –_

**2- Saia para se divertir**

**Hinata:** A-aonde vamos Tenten-chan?

**Tenten:** Nos divertir \o\

--- 30min Depois Em Alguma Boate de Strip ---

**Tenten:** TIRA TUDOOOOO

**Hinata:** O///////////////////////O _– desmaia –_

**3- Guarde as coisas que ele lhe deu longe de suas vistas**

**Hinata:** _– esvaziando todo o quarto –_

**Hiashi:** Só entrei pra pegar minha peruca reserva _– abre armário –_ WTF?

**Hinata:** P-papai o.o

**Hiashi:** x__x _– soterrado por embalagens de lámen –_

**4- Desabafe para alguma amiga o que está sentindo **

**Sakura:** Conte pra gente, o que está acontecendo?

**Tenten:** Desabafe Hina-chan!

**Hinata:** B-bem, é q-q-que _– respira fundo –_ Tudo começou quando eu tinha dois anos e meu pai não gostava de mim por ser fraca. Ai eu fui crescendo, tive a Hanabi, entrei para a academia e estava na mesma turma que ele...

--- Duas Horas Depois ---

**Hinata:** E ele colocou a mão da minha testa. MINHA TESTA. Eu fiquei tão vermelha e acabei desmaiando.

--- Quatro Horas Depois ---

**Hinata:** E aí nós terminamos.

**Tenten:** _– acorda – _

**Sakura:** A-ham n.n

**Hinata:** D-d-desculpa, é a TPM i.i

**5- Tente achar algo que a faça se sentir bem**

**Hinata:** _– estômago ronca –_ n//n

**Garçom:** O que deseja?

**Hinata:** U-uma sopa, por favor.

**Neji:** Um rosbife pra mim.

**Hanabi:** Fritas \o\

--- 20min Depois ---

**Garçom:** Seus pedidos _– entrega –_

**Hinata:** Itadakimas... _– olha o prato: lámen –_ AHHHHHHH _– joga prato pra cima –_

**Neji:** u.u _– coberto por lámen –_ HINATA

**6- Tente desabafar escrevendo em algum lugar**

**Iruka:** Vamos para as poesias.

**Todos:** i.i

**Iruka:** Hinata n.n

**Hinata:** S-sim I-Iruka-sensei? n//n

**Iruka:** Leia sua poesia, por favor.

**Hinata:** _– pigarreia –_ Naruto-kun me largou, Naruto-kun me abandonou. Em milhões de pedaços meu coração quebrou. Eu que sou tão peituda fui trocada por uma Testuda. Fim

**Todos:** O.O

**Hinata:** n//n

**7- Lembre-se de ser amigável com os amigos, eles não tem culpa**

**Hinata:** _– treinando –_

**Shino:** Hinata a.a

**Hinata:** S-shino-kun?

**Shino:** Você precisa treinar mais para ficar tão forte quando o Naruto.

**Hinata:** _– veias saltando –_ Byakugan ò.Ó

--- 5Min Depois ---

**Shino:** x----x

**Hinata:** u.u

**8- Às vezes pode lhe fazer bem entrar na 'fossa', mas não exagere**

**Hinata:** i.i _– vegetando –_

**Neji:** Hinata!

**Hinata:** _– continua vegetando –_

**Neji:** _– desiste –_

--- 1 Semana Depois ---

**Neji:** Hinata?

**Hinata:** _– vegetando –_

**Neji:** CHEGA

**Hinata:** O.O o q-q-que foi?

**Neji:** Cadê a peruca do tio? U.U

**Hinata:** D=

**9- Mostre para o seu ex que você está muito bem sem ele**

**Naruto:** _– passeando –_

**Hinata:** N-naruto-kun? O.O _– respira fundo, empina o nariz e sai caminhando –_

**Naruto:** Oi Hinata n//n

**Hinata:** _– ignora –_ u.u _– continua de nariz empinado –_

**Naruto:** o.o _– vai embora –_

**Hinata:** _– ainda de nariz empinado –_ u.u _– tropeça, cai –_ o.x

**10- Não fique sentada esperando o príncipe encantado montado no cavalo branco, vá a luta pela felicidade**

**Hinata:** i.i _– sentada deprimida em uma pedra –_

**Voz misteriosa:** Yo

**Hinata:** _– ergue a cabeça, vê um monte de pêlo branco e um jovem lindo em cima –_ O.O

**Kiba:** Não fique triste Hinata, estou aqui por você.

**Hinata:** K-Kiba-kun?

**Kiba: **Sabe, eu sempre gostei de ti n//n

**Hinata:** Sério? _– olhos brilhando –_

**Kiba:** Sim, venha comigo _– ajuda Hinata montar em Akamaru –_ Vamos ao infinito e além!

**Hinata:** Meu príncipe!!!


End file.
